Pour le Monde, pour les Humains, pour Dean
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Castiel change le passé pour un meilleur futur...


**Pour le Monde, pour les Humains, pour Dean**

Castiel, l'Ange du Seigneur, avait une mission : Dean. Il devait sauver le frère Winchester de l'Enfer avant que ce dernier ne brise le premier sceau qui libérerait Lilith. Hélas, il avait fallu trop d'Anges et trop de temps pour réussir avant que Dean ne dise « oui » à Alastair. Le sceau fut alors brisé. Mais Castiel se décida tout de même à sauver le frère de la Perdition. Il descendit en Enfer et posa la main sur l'Humain…

Quelques jours plus tard, Dean avait retrouvé Bobby et Sam. Ils se demandèrent tous par quel miracle l'aîné venait de ressusciter. Bien décidé à le savoir, le père de substitution des Winchesters emmena Dean dans un endroit anti-démon et ils appelèrent le mystérieux sauveur. C'est ainsi, que Castiel apparut…

Il avait fait bonne impression, bien que vêtu d'un vieux trenchcoat beige et d'un costume à cravate bleu marine, les cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux… Bleus comme l'océan. A ce moment- là, Castiel ne le savait pas encore, mais il venait de rencontrer son meilleur ami… Ou son pire ennemi…

Les mois passèrent. Durant lesquels Castiel aida les frères dans leur lutte contre Lilith. L'Ange commença aussi à se rebeller contre les siens tout en se rapprochant des Humains. Une fois Lilith tuée et Lucifer relâché, la bataille continua. Castiel aux côtés de Dean contre les Chevaliers de l'Apocalypse. Ce frère aîné qui apprenait la vie à cet Ange si naïf. Celui qui l'appelait constamment « Cass ». Mais même après avoir remis Lucifer en cage, rien ne s'arrangea. L'Ange continua sa bataille contre le Paradis. Et bien que ce dernier venait de passer deux ans à aider les Humains, lui personne ne pouvait l'aider. Tout seul, il dut faire des choix et il fit donc les mauvais. Pourtant il voulait simplement empêcher une autre Apocalypse. Il devait détruire Raphaël, il avait besoin de pouvoir et tout naïf qu'il était, il partit en emprunter en Enfer, à Crowley. Castiel l'avait fait pour le Monde, les Humains, le futur et surtout pour Dean. Mais, l'aîné lui en voulut de son « pacte » et il lui tourna le dos.

Sur le moment, l'Ange ne ressentit rien. Mais plus le temps passait et plus Dean le regardait comme un démon, plus Castiel se sentit blessé. Il venait de perdre un ami et il ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait. Il réussit à détruire Raphaël, dévaster le Paradis, à se transformer en Leviathan, à mourir au milieu d'un lac, à se réveiller amnésique chez une inconnue, à retrouver ses souvenirs, à finir fou dans un asile avec Lucifer bloqué dans la tête, puis il combattit à nouveau au côté des Humains, il termina au Purgatoire avec Dean et il n'en ressortit pas en même temps que lui. Ce fut lorsque Naomi s'engouffra une nouvelle fois dans sa tête, dans ses souvenirs, à le lobotomiser encore et encore, que Castiel comprit. Le poids de toutes ses erreurs le faisait culpabiliser. Pour ce qu'il avait fait aux siens, ce qu'il avait dévasté et détruit au Paradis et le pire de tout pour lui : il avait blessé Dean. Même si ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi Castiel faisait tout ça, il voyait simplement que ce n'était qu'une succession de mauvais choix sur mauvais choix.

Ne tenant plus au regard que Dean lui jetait tous les jours, à ses yeux de reproche, Castiel eut une idée. Pour que tout le monde y gagne : les Humains, le Monde, les frères, Dean… Il suffisait simplement de ne pas les approcher. Bien que Castiel avait aidé les Winchesters un nombre incalculable de fois, il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'était pas indispensable et qu'ils pourraient survivre sans lui. Alors dans un dernier coup d'aile, dans un dernier effort, il repartit dans le passé, le jour où tout avait basculé.

Castiel posa quand même la main sur Dean en Enfer pour le sauver de la Perdition. Mais lorsque le frère et Bobby l'invoquèrent dans la place anti-démon, l'ange ne se montra pas. Ni ce jour, ni les autres. Il venait de s'effacer de la mémoire de sa nouvelle famille. Et il se prépara à passer le reste de sa vie à se repentir en errant de place en place. Avec un seul souvenir… Un collier. Celui de Dean, une amulette qu'il lui avait prise pour retrouver son « Père » mais qui n'avait pas fonctionnée. Un porte-bonheur que le frère avait jeté mais que Castiel avait tout de même récupéré et gardé. Il conserva ce souvenir dans la poche de son trenchcoat. Il se surprenait à le triturer de temps en temps lorsqu'il s'ennuyait.

Castiel n'avait jamais cherché à garder un œil sur les frères. Il avait des nouvelles d'eux grâce à des démons ou des Anges, mais il se refusait à les voir. Par peur de succomber à la tentation, de se montrer. Il devait rester fort, pour le bien de tous.

Un jour, l'Ange marchait dans une ville perdue, il regardait l'Humanité comme à son habitude. Et là, le Destin ou le sort, frappa. Un démon venait d'entrer dans un petit commerce où deux hommes l'attendaient. Castiel n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Sam et Dean. Il voulut faire demi-tour, mais il venait de comprendre de quel démon il s'agissait : Dick Roman, le Leviathan. Sans réfléchir, poussé par l'instinct de combat, Castiel entra en coup d'ailes dans la boutique et il se plaça entre les frères et le démon. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Sam et Dean furent très surpris. Encore plus que Dick.

- Un Ange… comprit le Leviathan. Ça c'est nouveau.

Castiel tendit son bras vers lui pour essayer de le tuer, mais Dick disparut. L'Ange se tourna alors vers les frères. Il admira Dean comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis mille ans. Une habitude lui reprit sans qu'il puisse la contrôler.

_- Hello Dean. _

Le frère interrogea Sam du regard. Mais ce dernier était tout aussi perdu.

- Bordel, tu es qui toi ? fit Dean.

L'Ange sourit. Peu importe les paroles, il écoutait son ami comme si sa voix fut une berceuse.

- Je suis Castiel, un Ange du Seigneur… Et… Je suis désolé.

Sam le dévisagea.

- Désolé de quoi ?

Castiel baissa les yeux.

- Dans un autre temps, j'aurais dit « Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait ». Mais là je devrais dire « Je suis désolé pour ce que je n'ai pas fait »…

Parce qu'ils étaient en 2013, l'année ou l'Ange avait changé le futur. Et pourtant dans ce futur- là, l'Apocalypse était toujours d'actualité, les démons ravageaient le Monde, Lucifer n'était pas dans sa cage, Eve la mère de tous vivait encore, les Leviathans se pavanaient parmi les Humains, Raphaël était devenu le chef du Paradis, Crowley régnait en Maître suprême en Enfer, Benny croupissait toujours au Purgatoire, Kevin n'était pas devenu le prochain Prophète, les tablettes étaient loin d'être traduites alors qu'ils devaient fermer les portes des Enfers, Meg n'avait pas développé un petit côté « sage » en tombant amoureuse de Castiel…

Bref, l'Enfer était sur Terre parce que Castiel venait de se rendre à l'évidence. Lui qui croyait avoir fait tous les mauvais choix du Monde, lui qui se pensait insignifiant, sans intérêt, sans pouvoirs et sans Grâce… Il était pourtant le pilier du bien. Et sans lui, tout se cassait la gueule. Il avait tellement aidé les Winchesters, leur avait sauvé la vie un nombre si incalculable de fois qu'il ne se rendait plus compte de rien.

Mais maintenant tout allait changer. Parce que leurs chemins se croisèrent de nouveau et que Castiel voyait cela comme une seconde chance. De tout refaire en mieux. De tout mettre à plat depuis le début et de repartir sur une bonne base avec Dean. Parce que c'était lui le plus important. Que Dean sache, à quel point Castiel tenait à lui.


End file.
